<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome home by heyheybrownieboy (quirkyteal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603689">welcome home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyteal/pseuds/heyheybrownieboy'>heyheybrownieboy (quirkyteal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Baking, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I got all these food ideas from basically googling "stray kids Han favourite food", Kissing, Living Together, Making Out, Reunion, Shared apartment, Slice of Life, Tour, chocolate cake, falling asleep, kitchen, making out in the car, making out on the couch, nasi goreng, reader is jisung's gf, stray kids tour, welcoming him home from tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyteal/pseuds/heyheybrownieboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung comes home from tour, you made his favourite foods, and the rest is fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you bby stef for beta-ing for me and giving me rly nice and encouraging comments 🥺🥺🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hands clutch the railing, the cold metal burning into the sweaty skin of your palms. Jisung’s flight touched down an hour ago, returning from a short trip with the rest of the members. They had decided to travel a bit more after the end of their tour, and they had the photos and videos to prove it. Jisung texted you every day and night while he was gone, but the updates ramped up once they had the exhaustion of tour lifted from their shoulders. From goofy selfies to delicious food, amazing scenery and of course the silly antics with the members, your chatroom with him quickly turned into the most-checked app on your phone.</p><p> </p><p>It made you happy to see him enjoying himself, but you couldn’t deny that your heart ached from missing him. So you spent your days cleaning up the apartment, researching recipes to cook for him once he returned, and running all the errands you didn’t want getting in the way of uninterrupted quality time with your favourite boy.</p><p> </p><p>Your phone buzzes. <em>We just left the duty free shopping babe! See you soon!</em> A half dozen kissing and heart emojis follow, something that would normally make you cringe, but Jisung’s always been this cheesy. A smile creeps onto your face as the knowledge of your impending reunion makes your heartbeat pick up.</p><p> </p><p>The arrival doors part and a fresh gust of ice-cold airport air conditioning rushes towards you, making you shrink into your hoodie. You look up from your phone, eyes scanning the trickle of people exiting the doors, until you spot a gummy smile breaking away from the crowd and speedwalking towards you.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung is glowing, his skin tanned from spending his days outdoors, exploring everything his holiday had to offer. He’s wearing a slightly oversized vintage band tee, the sleeves cuffed and showing off his toned arms, with black skinny jeans and converse sneakers. His red headphones are slung around his neck and he’s holding a parka in one hand while he waves at you with the other. Minho’s with him, radiating comfort with his beanie and sweatsuit combo. The both of them are fresh faced, their expressions relaxed and well-rested. You’re relieved - you were definitely worried that going on holiday immediately after wrapping a global tour would be too tiring for them. But it seems like it did them a world of good, Jisung even telling you that 3racha had written a few new songs during their break.</p><p> </p><p>The boys finally reach you, Minho speeding up as he neared to greet you with a hug before Jisung’s hand wrapped around your arm, pulling you into a tight embrace. He took a deep breath in and out before letting you go, framing your cheeks with his hands and rubbing his nose with yours and kissing you a few times in quick succession.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you!” He touches his forehead to yours briefly before enveloping you in his arms again, swaying you gently. The motion rocked you from side to side, forcing you onto your tiptoes and shifting your weight onto him. Minho cleared his throat pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to see you, noona,” He smiled. “I’ll get going now. I missed-“</p><p> </p><p>“Soonie, Doongie, and Dori, I know. Say hi to them for me,” you cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>His smile widened and he stuck a tongue out at Jisung. “At least someone around here shows interest in me.” He laughed and turned tail before your boyfriend could retort.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffed. “You guys are terrible together.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous he likes me better than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, you. Let’s get out of here, you can handle my luggage, right? I’m so tired from the flight,” he pouts before bursting into laughter at the look of mock outrage on your face. He grabs ahold of his luggage and reaches for your hand, bumping his shoulder against yours.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After loading the luggage into the trunk of your car, Jisung slides into the passenger seat and plugs his phone into the stereo. “Babe, listen to this.” A gentle melody filters through the speakers, his voice delivering a short verse before the beat hits. The lyrics are sweet, full of longing and desire but held back by the fear of rejection. The song straddles an electronic track and a ballad, and it’s so good. You tell Jisung as much and he beams.</p><p> </p><p>“I wrote it for you,” he says, glancing down at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What? But we’re already together,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well… I wrote the lyrics while I was still pining for you, but it wasn’t until last week that I got the idea for the rest of the song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Chan know who it’s about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want to put it on the album? Aren’t you afraid the fans will react?”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” You look over, and his gaze is innocent. He raises an eyebrow, and you get it. He doesn't care. He'll snap back at anyone who tries to send hate your way, let alone lay a hand on you. And the rest of the boys will back him up. Hell, when your relationship was first exposed, the boys banded together and protected you two, and even though you chose to keep your relationship private - posting only to celebrate your anniversaries and the boys’ achievements - Jisung always holds your hand when you're out in public together, isn't shy about showing his affection for you no matter where you are, and you come up in the boys' conversations during vlogs all the time.</p><p> </p><p>You bite your lip and smile, letting the matter drop. His eyes are drawn to the motion and he leans over to peck you quickly on the lips, and you slide a hand across to lace your fingers with his and give his hand a squeeze before returning your hands to the steering wheel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moment you step through the doorway, Jisung lunges for your waist and hauls you over his shoulder, your squeal of surprise only fuelling his enthusiasm. He tosses you onto the sofa, rubbing his head against your belly and blowing raspberries under your hoodie. Your laughter bounces off the walls of the living room and he shimmies upwards till his lips find yours again, kissing you deeply. He slides his arms under you, arching your back and caging you in. You love it when he does this, makes you feel small and protected in his embrace. His hips settle between your thighs, his body a comforting weight as he continues pressing soft lips to yours, slowing down until he gives you a final nose rub and nestles his head in the crook of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stay like this, wrapped in a companionable silence filled only by your breaths. You must have drifted off, because you’re awoken by the growling of your stomachs. You gingerly get off the couch, Jisung mumbling softly in protest in his sleep as you make your way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>You had cooked a welcome home meal in anticipation, but you were nervous at how Jisung would react. It was something you’d never cooked, let alone ate, before - his favourite food from his time in Malaysia, nasi goreng. You spent the morning slicing and marinating chicken, chopping up garlic and chillies, steaming rice and stir-frying it all together, leaving the finished dish in the rice cooker to keep it warm while you went to pick him up.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as you opened the lid, you admitted that it smelled amazing. The aroma of fried shallots made your mouth water, and you heard rapid footsteps come up behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god. Is that-? Nasi goreng?” You turned and met his wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Does it look okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, it looks amazing. I can’t believe you went through all this trouble to make my favourite food when I've left you alone for so long,” he backhugs you, squeezing tight. Pulling out his phone, he snapped photos rapidly, no doubt planning on sending them to his group chats and posting them online.</p><p> </p><p>“Sungie, help,” you chuckle. He yelps, ducking to grab plates and cutlery as you lift the food out of the cooker and place it carefully in the middle of your dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“This smells so delicious, I can’t wait to dig in. I’ll get you a drink!” You look up and he’s already at the fridge, pouring out two cups of milk tea and rushing back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, babe, this is unbelievable! You’re the best girlfriend ever,” he beams at you, holding your hands in his. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You go first and tell me how it tastes!”</p><p> </p><p>He puts a full spoon of rice in his mouth and chews, setting the spoon back down and covering his cheeks with his hands. His expression turns serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” You’re disappointed, of course, but you basically went in blind cooking this recipe and didn’t set your expectations too high.</p><p> </p><p>“This is seriously good. You have to try it! It’s your turn now,” he says, scooping up a heaped spoonful and reaching across the table to feed you.</p><p> </p><p>“What- really? I’ve never even eaten the original before so I’ll have to trust what you’re saying. Don’t just say it's nice because we're together-" Your words get cut off as he pushes the food past your lips.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, it's not bad.</p><p> </p><p>It's better than what you'd hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>This is pretty good.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung giggles as your expression morphs along with your thought process.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it was good!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Sungie."</p><p> </p><p>The entire platter is clean in a matter of minutes, and you both lean back in your chairs, satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you know what would make this perfect? Not that it isn't already!" He quickly backtracks, seeing the playful glare on your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem. Chocolate cake would be great. Do you want to go to that bakery with the flowers...?" He trails off as he sees the smile spreading across your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe. You didn't." he deadpans as you get up, clearing the dishes as you go.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really?" Jisung gets up and follows you back into the kitchen. He pouts at your lack of response. "Don't tease!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so impatient. Do you think impatient boys deserve yummy chocolate bake made with love?" You chide. He gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the best girlfriend in the world! Hey, everyone-" You grab him by the hoodie as he leans out the window, screaming at the top of his lungs. "My girlfriend is the greatest of all time, you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop yelling and put these dishes in the sink! I'll bring the cake out faster if you help," you laugh, blushing hard as he turns back to you, messy hair falling into his eyes and his feet stumbling over themselves to get back to you. You take the cake out of the fridge and cut two thick slices, Jisung holding the plates steady by your side as you transfer them precariously.</p><p> </p><p>You two settle on the sofa, Jisung putting on the show you've been watching together on Netflix. He groans as he takes his first bite of the cake.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, this is so good..."</p><p> </p><p>"Like it? It's not too sweet or thick?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's perfect. Although..."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"It would be better with a kiss."</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes. Jisung chuckles at your exasperation. He leans over, smudges of chocolate all over his mouth, puckering his lips as his face comes closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>"What a greedy boy."</p><p> </p><p>You oblige, meeting him halfway, tasting the chocolate and warmth of his lips. His hand comes up to cup the side of your neck, you both smile. You part, Jisung slouching down into the sofa and leaning his head on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you tired, Sungie?"</p><p> </p><p>He just hums, the scrape of his fork against the plate the only sound from him.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you," he mumbles, rubbing his cheek against you.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too," you whisper, taking his plate out of his hand, placing it on the coffee table next to yours, and threading your arm through his.</p><p> </p><p>You lean your cheek on the top of his head, falling asleep to the soundtrack of his soft breaths and the scent of his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>